Wild Sanctuary (ON HIATUS)
by GamerWires627
Summary: A wild Pokémon named Gothitelle has a secret- she was once a Trainer's Pokémon. After an accident she refuses to speak of, she's established a small Sanctuary for weak or injured Wild Pokémon- plus, she rescues abused and abandoned Pokémon. Her best friends, Gardevoir and Lucario, are such Pokémon. What happens when disaster befalls their little Sanctuary- all because of a Snivy?


**This, while inspired by a role play, eventually just evolved (ha) into a big, long story. So here!**

* * *

Gardevoir sighed to herself, her flowing dress fluttering around her ankles. She sat on the tree trunk regally, the twilight absorbing the land in front of her. Every day... it was the same.

"P-Pi-chu?" She looked down. A young Pichu, likely one of the recently-hatched ones (they were lucky they were able to rescue those few eggs) was holding out a flower.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the flower kindly. The Pichu scampered off to it's friends.

It was silent again.

"Hey, Gard!"

She cringed at his casual tone. "What do you want, Lucario?"

Gardevoir turned to see him. Lucario was considered quite young for his kind, and it showed in his mannerisms and habits. He didn't act like most Lucario, either. He was more affectionate, more willing to do things, actually a little bit sassy, and absolutely _loathed_ battling (trainer battles, that is). She couldn't decide whether it was annoying or endearing- everything else, not the battling thing. She knew why _that_ was.

He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "I'm gonna go grab some berries," he said, patting the brown messenger bag resting on his hip. The shoulder strap had to be slightly modified for his proportions, but Lucario absolutely loved it. He often wore it when he ventured out into the woods, beyond the safety of their little sanctuary.

"What do want me to do with this information?"

"Tell Goth for me," he shot over his shoulder as he turned away.

"It's going to be really dark soon! It's a new moon!" she yelled back.

"I only need a few!"

Soon enough, he had disappeared into the distance.

"Ugh..." she rubbed her face. "Well, guess I have to tell her..."

Gardevoir stood, her peaceful evening ruined, and began to head over to the hut in the center of the clearing. The clearing known as The Sanctuary.

No humans were allowed, under any circumstances. Pokémon-only. Each Pokémon had seen what could happen if you were careless. In Gardevoir's opinion, they weren't _so_ bad- but she'd seen what humans had done to Pokémon like Lucario, Eevee, and Zorua.

Right. Eevee and Zorua. Those two were both rescued very, very bad situations- and both reacted horribly different from the other. Eevee, for instance, simply stayed far, far away from the Evolution stones in the possession of the Sanctuary 'Vault'. Gardevoir suspected that it was subjected to pressure about what it should evolve into.

Zorua, on the other hand, was simply... listless. Nobody knew what it had been through before coming to the Sanctuary. Even now, she could see it sitting by the body of water that just about everyone debated whether it was a lake or a pond.

But she turned her head away, and headed into the hut.

'Hut' was a relative term, actually. It was a little bigger than you would think, a few rooms to be exact. The main room was mostly used for quick checkups of the injured or sick Pokémon- and that's what Gothitelle was doing right now.

"Gardevoir. Hello," she said, barely glancing away from the Pokémon on the table. It was a Lillipup, with a wound on it's leg. It wasn't serious. All Gothitelle had to do was change the bandage. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes. Lucario told me to tell you that he's going to get more berries," said Gardevoir.

Gothitelle scowled. "At this hour? He'll get lost. If he's not back in an hour, you're going to look for him."

"I was already planning on it."

* * *

Lucario absentmindedly slipped his hand (paw?) into the messenger bag, feeling the few berries he collected. They were somewhat scarce in this area of the woods, but he couldn't go too far out, or else he'd either run into a Trainer or get lost, as it would be night soon.

He wandered along the worn path, casually heading back towards the Sanctuary. It was a miracle that only Pokémon could find the place, or else, since it was in an area populated by trainers that usually wanted to train against wild Pokémon, it would be overrun. The forest was near a place that trainers would start out at, which meant that this forest was a hotspot for trainers that wanted to train up their low-level starters.

Suddenly, he stumbled over an object in the dirt, barely keeping his footing, as he wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings. He looked down to see what it was.

It was a Pokéball.

He kneeled down and picked it up, pressing the 'Release' button as he did. Light burst out of it, becoming solid as a Snivy. It's tiny nose was nearly brushing Lucario's, and then he realized that it materialized in his arms.

A moment passed.

Then the Snivy screeched and squirmed out of Lucario's arms, running and hiding under a bush. It curled up, holding itself. Obviously, terrified.

"Hey," he said softly. He knelt by the bush and held his arms out. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." _Someone else already did,_ he thought. Snivy just barely looked at him. It's grip on itself loosened slightly.

Then, gradually, it uncurled and crawled towards Lucario, looking up at him with big, scared eyes. _It's terrified._ "Hey," he said again. "Can I touch you?"  
A few moments passed before it slowly nodded, and then Lucario carefully reached out and gently patted Snivy's small head. Snivy leaned into it, obviously happy with the affection. _It's so touch-starved,_ Lucario thought.

"Can I hold you?" Snivy's nod came much faster.

Lucario slowly shifted his arms to pick up Snivy, almost cradling it in his arms. Snivy nuzzled into the fluffy fur on his chest, finally trusting him. Now that he could get a closer look, he could see the damage done to it and the obvious neglect of it. After all, it had been left in the woods.

"Let's get you home," Lucario murmured.

Snivy looked up with curiousness. _Home?_ it's silent question seemed to be.

"Yes. The Sanctuary."

* * *

Gardevoir was pacing the main room of the hut, Eevee at her heels, when Lucario walked in, holding something green.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled. "Do you see how dark it is outside?!"

"Well... I may have gotten a little distracted," admitted Lucario.

"A _little?!_ You're lucky Goth decided that it would be too dangerous for anyone else to go find you, because she was- is that a _Pokémon_?!"

Lucario looked down and then held the green thing in his arms up. "Yup. He's a Snivy. And he's sleeping, so shut up."

"He's tiny, and hurt." Gardevoir and Lucario jumped. Gothitelle was leaning in the 'doorway' (there was no door) leading to the bedroom belonging to the trio. "Set him down over there," she instructed, pointing towards a table.

Lucario walked over and tried to do so, but Snivy seemed to wake up immediately and grab on to Lucario like his life depended on it. "Whoa! Hey, it's okay!"

Snivy shook his head, clutching on tighter. Lucario turned back to Gothitelle and Gardevoir, and said, "Well, I guess he doesn't want to."

Gothitelle sighed. "You're lucky I have some spare Potions from when the group came in. It's the only way to heal it, since it won't let go of you and I'm not force-feeding it Berries." There were a few Lillipup that used to stay at the Sanctuary, but had left. To show their gratitude to Gothitelle, the one who rescued them, they hunted for useful items and brought them to her. She then used them to heal injured Pokémon.

Eevee whined, and Gardevoir went to pick it up. "She still can't get to the Normal-type's sleeping area by herself. I'm going to go take her, I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she headed out. A flower slipped from her hand as she went.

* * *

Gothitelle was half-asleep by the time Gardevoir returned, and Lucario had conked out a few minutes ago. Snivy was in the main room, as he had fallen right asleep after she sprayed him with a potion.

Gardevoir, tired, leaned into the bedroom. "Hi," she said.

The bedroom was quite interesting. It wasn't even a 'room'- there were two walls, the other two being replaced by a small wooden fence that Gothitelle made herself- just like the rest of the Sanctuary. The hut was on higher ground than the pond (or lake- honestly, what was it?), so it overlooked it. The reason the bedroom was outside was because of a just-incase emergency precaution (so the strongest Pokémon in the sanctuary would immediately be alerted if there was trouble).

The first bed was the closest to the door, and the newest addition- Lucario's bed. He slept with a fluffy blue blanket. Gardevoir's bed was the second addition, and was vertically across from and flipped about 90 degrees counterclockwise- so the head of the bed was by the actual wall. Gothitelle's bed was the only one that was in the corner where two fences met- the head of her bed being near the foot of Gardevoir's.

Suddenly, something small and green raced in and hopped onto Lucario's bed. It snuggled up to Lucario, facing away from him, and then Gothitelle realized it was Snivy.

"Wow, I guess he really likes him," said Gardevoir, crossing the room and sitting down on her bed.

"It seems so," agreed Gothitelle. She laid down, covering herself with a black blanket. Gardevoir did the same, with her green one.

"G'night," Gardevoir yawned.

"Good night," Gothitelle returned.

And then, she fell asleep in peace, knowing nothing was going to harm her beloved Sanctuary, and the Pokémon in it.

* * *

She growled, turning to him. "What do you mean, you abandoned your Snivy?! If I were you, I would keep it! Feel grateful that you even had a Pokémon!"

He raised his hands. "Well, no need to be salty since you can't start your journey for another year? Besides, it was so weak. Are you upset because your sister's finally visiting home from her journey?"

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"Are you jealous of her?" he asked maliciously. "Oh, that's a bad girl, Lily."

"Go away, Thomas!" she screamed. "I don't talk to Pokémon ABUSERS!"

Lily turned away, her black curly pigtails bouncing.

"It could be worse!"

She whipped her head around. "How?! How could it be worse?!"

"It could have been stolen by a really powerful wild Pokémon," Thomas smirked. "Like what happened to that one girl. She had-"

"Yes, yes, I know what happened," Lily snapped. "She used to be my sister's friend. Not after she found out why the Pokémon stole it."

"Why?"

"I think you already know."

* * *

 **So! Here's the first chapter of the story! Review if you liked it!**

 **Also, the last scene isn't random. It's exposition. Trust me.**

 **Some clarification-**

 **Gothitelle: F  
Gardevoir: F  
Lucario: M  
Snivy: M  
Eevee: F**

 **Lily and Thomas are relevant later on, don't worry.**


End file.
